


To Be Fond of Dancing

by astrangelady



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jane Austen - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Stubborn Stiles, WIP, pride and prejudice au, sterek, there are some bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangelady/pseuds/astrangelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How can you possibly know that? You have too much faith in people, Scott,” Stiles said accusatorily with his arms crossed indignantly. Scott just smiled.</p><p>“And you don’t have enough faith in people.”</p><p>---</p><p>A Sterek Pride and Prejudice AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Fond of Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always wanted a Sterek Pride and Prejudice and I know there are some out there already, they've just never satisfied my need for Stiles and Derek in the Lizzie/Darcy dynamic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Bennet – John Stilinski 46  
> Mrs. Bennet – Melissa McCall 44  
> Jane Bennet – Scott McCall 22  
> Elizabeth Bennet – Stiles Stilinski 22  
> Mary Bennet – Vernon Boyd 20  
> Kitty Bennet – Isaac Lahey 18  
> Lydia Bennet – Erica Reyes 18  
> Charlotte Lucas – Lydia Martin 22  
> Mr. Bingley – Allison Argent 23  
> Caroline Bingley – Kate Argent 36  
> Mr. Darcy – Derek Hale, 28

_Seldom, very seldom, does complete truth belong to any human disclosure; seldom can it happen that something is not a little disguised, or a little mistaken._

_~ Jane Austen_

 

It was more of a courtesy that they were members of the country club than anything else. His father was the sheriff. So even though they weren’t rich or came from some “blue blood” family line whose ancestors came over on the mayflower, the upper crust society of Beacon Hills had enough respect for their sheriff to want to rub elbows with him and his family.

 

That family being the Sheriff himself, his second wife, Melissa McCall-Stilinski, his son and step son, Stiles and Scott respectively and three foster children, Erica, Isaac and Vernon, who preferred to go by his birth mother’s maiden name Boyd.

 

Golfing, steams, pools and social gatherings at the club weren’t always John Stilinski’s favorite pass time, but he kept up with the membership for the enjoyment of his wife and children. He also wasn’t adverse to the prime rib the club restaurant served every Friday and Saturday.

 

Melissa had become close friends with several women at the club, that weren’t snooty or fake and found great enjoyment in helping the club’s Philanthropy group plan fundraisers for the hospital she worked at.

 

Erica and Isaac loved laying out poolside, sunbathing during the summer, as well as checking out the younger, age appropriate and fit members of the club… For the most part; Erica insisted that Mr. Du Pont was a silver fox.

 

Boyd enjoyed the club gym and library, as odd as that combination was. But he wasn’t the social butterfly Erica and Isaac were. He was serious beyond his years. John was quite proud of that though he wished his foster son showed more enjoyment in other endeavors with his peers.

 

Then of course there was Scott and Stiles, the eldest of the five. Out of all of the children, Scott and Stiles had spent most of their childhood summers at the club. Even before Scott’s mom and Stiles’ dad had married, the Sheriff and his late wife would bring the McCalls as their guests quite frequently to the club.

 

The two were good friends with a girl, Lydia Martin, whose family were long time members and whose roots were deep in Beacon Hills’ history. So deep that the fact that the family had been having financial difficulties since the late 80s didn’t matter when it came to their membership.

 

Though it didn’t save the family from the occasional pitying glance and comment.

 

The three were inseparable for the most part, until Scott, in an attempt to build up his strength and stamina for lacrosse, and work on his extra-curriculars for college applications had started working out at the gym with Boyd and golfing with the older men in the club. Stiles went a couple times when Scott had insisted that he was making valuable connections and that the older men of the club were nice and enjoyable. Not old-fashioned and boring like Stiles claimed they were.

 

But Scott was the sweetest and kindest person alive and couldn’t say a bad word about anyone if he tried.

 

And boy has he tried in the past.

 

So Stiles and Lydia’s bond strengthened considerably between just the two of them and they became each other’s confidants.

 

Scott would always be his best friend and brother, but again, his kind disposition made certain interactions difficult. Namely when Stiles wanted to rant about so-and-so being a dick and such-and-such acting like a cunt.

 

Lydia also had a wit and quickness about her that leveled with Stiles’. So she was one of the few people who could follow his ramblings and keep up with his sporadic thought process.

 

The two ended up going to Stanford together, having had made it through with a plethora of scholarships, part-time jobs, and a few pain staking loans they were still paying off.

 

Stiles more so than Lydia, since her family, though not as rich as they had been once, still had enough to live comfortably and give their daughter some financial assistance.

 

Now, they were home for the summer as recent graduates, ready to get a little R&R and figure out what grad schools to apply to. Meanwhile Scott was home as well, planning on enjoying the summer with them before taking a year up to work with Dr. Deaton at the animal clinic before going off to med school.

 

It would’ve been like any other summer Stiles had ever spent at the Beacon Hills Country Club.

 

Until Allison and Kate Argent of the Beacon Hills Argents came to spend the summer at their family’s typically vacant and unused summer home, Netherfield.

 

The Argents, like the Martins, were one of the oldest families in Beacon Hills, if not older. They were one of the original town founders, so even though the family no longer resided there and hadn’t in over ten years, Allison and Kate were enthusiastically given memberships to the country club and invited to all the important social events and gatherings around the town.

 

Their arrival had caused quite a stir. Even Melissa, who normally didn’t partake in club gossip, could not stop talking about the news at dinner.

 

“That old place, Netherfield, is occupied again. I don’t think I’ve seen a living soul in that house since before we were married,” Melissa said as she served a heaping portion of tofu stir-fry to John’s plate. She had been indoctrinated into Stiles’ quest to keep his father’s diet as healthy as possible to ensure the Sheriff had a long life full of bland, healthy food that he hated.

 

Stiles scoffed and a humorous, judgmental smirk graced his lips. “House? That place is a mansion. Our whole house could probably fit in their living room. My bedroom is probably the size of their coatroom! That place probably has its own zip code. You’d need a GPS just to find the bathroom--“

 

“Yes. It’s big, we get it, don’t make it sound like a bad thing,” Erica said as she rolled her eyes. Though the eye roll did not mask the excitement in her voice as she turned to Isaac. “Suppose we met one of those Argent girls, I bet they could show us a fun time at that big house,” She said with a suggestive eyebrow waggle that Isaac reciprocated in his own, more subdued way.

 

“Can we please refrain from any sexual innuendos? I know you’re all technically adults now, but my ears can’t take it. Any more talk about harassing the Argent women will occur when I’m not around so as not to incriminate any of you,” John said with a long-suffering sigh. Stiles stifled a laugh at his father’s comment. Everyone always said that Stiles got everything from his mother, from her eyes to her complexion to her sporadic and eccentric mind. But his humor and wit, that was all from his dad.

 

“Sorry, but I just want to meet them, Papa S,” Erica said as she tried to appear ashamed. But Erica unfortunately had no shame and it was a failed effort.

 

“You and Isaac are too young to go to any parties at their house or do anything else,” Scott said, speaking up finally. He was technically the eldest of all of them, a whole three months older than Stiles, so Scott often stepped into a parental-like role and surprisingly enough Isaac, Erica and Boyd never expressed any dislike towards it. Stiles concluded it was because it made them feel even more like family, like when Melissa and John scolded and disciplined them or comforted them, or when Stiles would bicker and pester them with his ramblings on male circumcision and other scintillating subjects.

 

“I heard Allison is around my age and Kate is in her thirties,” Scott added and Melissa and John joined him in agreement.

 

“Yes, any parties at Netherfield that aren’t sanctioned by the club, you three are not allowed to go to. You may be adults, but you’re not of the legal age to be drinking. And aside from Boyd, I know you two aren’t responsible enough to remain sober the whole party,” John said sternly as both he and Melissa stared Isaac and Erica down with firm looks. Scott even followed with his own.

 

Erica and Isaac both looked visibly disappointed but they were smart enough not to argue. Boyd didn’t look troubled at all, but then again, that was how he normally looked.

 

Their solemn silence did seem to win over their parents though.

 

Melissa sent her husband a look that must have communicated an entire conversation because Stiles’ father turned to the two young blondes with another suffered sigh.

 

“I will introduce myself to the Argents and see if I can get us invited over for dinner. That way you can at least get a tour of Netherfield before the rest of the club,” John said smartly, knowing the two would appreciate having the upper hand over the rest of the club about the Argents and Netherfield.

 

And that was that. Melissa was satisfied the Sheriff would be making introductions, Erica and Isaac were ecstatic at the prospect of getting the inside scoop on Netherfield before anyone else, even Boyd seemed intrigued at the possibility of seeing inside the mysterious home. And Stiles, well he and Scott were just happy their family was.

 

 

It wasn’t going to take long for introductions to be made though. While Stiles and Scott had taken Erica and Isaac to their freshman orientation at Beacon Hills University of California to get registered for classes, John had hit the golf course and had coincidentally ran into Allison and her aunt Kate who were apparently avid golfers and had kicked John’s ass up and down the entire green grounds.

 

Stiles wasn’t there for his father’s exact words, but Melissa had informed them all when they got home that Allison Argent had enthusiastically said she’d hoped to see John and meet the rest of his family at the club’s annual Summer Gala this weekend.

 

Erica expressed her excitement quite loudly, as did Isaac.

 

“I still have a ton of money saved up from my graduation party, can I please use some of it to buy a new dress, Mama S?” Erica begged, and Isaac joined her in giving the best puppy dog eyes they could muster. Isaac had the best sense of style out of all the men in the family and even though he didn’t care for dresses, he loved updating his wardrobe. Especially his collection of scarves as Stiles had observed through the years.

 

“That money is for text books in the fall,” Melissa said as she tried to remain strong against their begging eyes. It didn’t take long for her to relent though. “Fine, but no more than $100 dollars each. Stiles, drive them and please make sure they follow that rule.”

 

Stiles resisted a groan and saluted his stepmother. “Yes ma’am,” He said and then turned to Scott once their mother had left. “Please, please, please come with?” He asked, he even tugged on Scott’s arm for added effect. Scott laughed though and nodded, he even suggested they invite Lydia and Boyd along for the excursion.

 

Lydia, who never turned down a trip to the mall, had happily said yes while Boyd had declined with a serious look and said he was going to the gym.

 

“So, what have you heard about these mysterious Argent vixens?” Stiles asked Lydia as they walked arm in arm with iced Starbucks drinks behind Erica and Isaac who were arguing over which store to stop at first and Scott tried to mediate and placate the both of them.

 

“I’ve heard the same as everyone else. That Allison is very pleasant and sweet, while her Aunt Kate is polite and cordial but a bit cold,” Lydia said, parroting back exactly what she must’ve heard from many women in the club, including her own mother.

 

“She probably thinks she’s _so_ above us all. She’s from New York, she probably thinks we’re all small town hicks that she has the displeasure of spending the summer with,” Stiles ranted, his other hand gestured emphatically, making his iced coffee slosh in his plastic cup.

 

“And you say she’s the snob,” Lydia muttered. “Careful, Stiles, your hypocrisy is showing,” She added on with a tone that made Stiles wonder if she was serious or not. Stiles gave her mock laughter in response.

 

“Anyway, aside from their dispositions, I did hear something new from the gossip mongers the other day,” Lydia said with a conspiring tone, her voice hushed to keep the bickering pair and Scott from hearing.

 

Stiles leaned in intrigued as he sipped his iced beverage. Lydia seemed satisfied with that reaction.

 

“Well, Mrs. Greenburg heard from Mrs. Kilburn that Mrs. Du Pont who lives near Netherfield saw Allison and her aunt leave early in the morning and they didn’t return for several hours. And when they did, they were accompanied by a third person. A man, more specifically, and he had luggage with him. No one is entirely sure who he is yet, as Mrs. Du Pont is the only one to have gotten a glimpse. But Danny did some cyber stalking and found out it was none other than _Derek Hale,”_ Lydia said with a sense of awe and disbelief when she said Derek Hale’s name.

 

Stiles’ face must’ve matched her tone because Lydia gave him a smug look, obviously she was pleased with herself for being the first Stiles has heard this from. “Don’t tell anyone. I’m the only one Danny has told so far,” She added.

 

“Derek. Hale. I can’t believe it. There hasn’t been a Hale in Beacon Hills since the big fire in ’03,” Stiles said. Lydia wasn’t surprised that Stiles knew this, because everyone in Beacon Hills knew this. Even the people who weren’t alive when it happened knew this.

 

“Yea. The Hales and Argents are both prominent in New York and Derek Hale is supposedly Allison’s closest and dearest friend. So he’s here to spend the summer with her and Kate,” Lydia said as she turned herself and Stiles into a store that Erica and Isaac had finally agreed on. Scott looked utterly relieved.

 

“How do you expect me to keep my mouth shut about such a pertinent piece of gossip?” Stiles asked as he joined Lydia while she browsed a rack of dresses that were out of Erica’s price range. Scott probably had herded her and Isaac over to the sale racks to keep them under budget. “Not saying anything to the gossipers at the club or my younger brothers and sister is one thing, but what about Scott? He’s my confidant!” Stiles exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Lydia seemed a bit amused as she shook her head, pulling a green cocktail dress off the rack to inspect closer.

 

“Of course you can tell Scott. Scott is always exempt from the ‘don’t tell anyone rule’,” Lydia said.

 

Stiles laughed, relieved.

 

 

“Derek _Hale?”_ Scott repeated in the same shocked whisper as Stiles had when Lydia told him.

 

The two were currently in their shared bedroom; they were getting ready for the Summer Gala that was to happen that night.

 

“Yes. Apparently he’s close friends with Allison Argent and he’s staying with her and her aunt this summer,” Stiles said. Scott hummed and grew quiet for a moment.

 

“What is it?” Stiles asked. Scott wasn’t the loudest. Certainly not as loud as himself, nor Isaac and Erica, but he was also never as quiet as Boyd. Scott rarely became completely silent out of nowhere though. Not unless he was feeling uncomfortable or shy.

 

“It’s stupid but… Do you think she’s dating him? I was talking with mom earlier today and she made this joke that if I could catch Allison Argent’s eye and we got together, it could solve all of our financial problems. Or at least my own,” Scott said quietly, his eyes shifted around the room nervously, he was probably afraid that somehow his mother or Isaac and Erica would overhear and then he’d never hear the end of it.

 

“Are you seriously thinking about becoming a gold digger, Scotty?” Stiles asked, looking at his brother as if he had grown a second head and that second head spoke Portuguese.

 

Scott looked thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed of himself at the suggestion though. That made Stiles relax. He was worried his brother had become some sort of pod person that had no morals and would marry for money.

 

“No, not at all, Stiles. I just… It would be nice, wouldn’t it? I saw Allison as I was leaving the club the other day and she… She is so beautiful, she took my breath away,” Scott said, and even as he said it he sounded breathless. Stiles looked at Scott’s face and noted the dopey expression. It was certainly love at first site for Scott it seemed.

 

“I guess it would be nice. And the money wouldn’t be too bad either but… “ Stiles trailed off with a grimace. He hated being contrary to his brother and best friend but he really couldn’t help it. “Ugh, rich people can be so pretentious. Like, for the most part, people here are fine, but they don’t have the level of wealth the Argents and Hales have. Aside from the Whittemores! And they’re all pieces of shit! Especially Jackson. He thinks he’s so superior and above everyone, I guarantee the Argents and Hales are the same,” Stiles ranted, trying to keep his voice low to keep their parents or siblings from hearing.

 

But apparently Stiles wasn’t so lucky.

 

“Oh come on, Stiles, rich people aren’t so bad. Not all of them. Without them there’d be no philanthropy groups and then how would charities and poor people get money?” Erica asked as she bounced into their room to show off her new dress. She bought a whole new outfit for tonight and it only cost $78.54. Erica didn’t care, but Scott was quite proud he had kept her under budget. As was their mom.

 

“If there weren’t rich people then the wealth would be more evenly distributed and there wouldn’t be so many poor people, Erica,” Stiles said, voice flat as he rolled his eyes incredulously at her ignorance. Dad was right; Erica needed a more serious head on her shoulders. She was just too… Well, silly would be one word for it. “You look beautiful now please get out!” Stiles added, pushing Erica out of the room. Scott laughed behind him.

 

“She has a point, strangely enough. Not about the philanthropy groups. But that not all rich people are bad,” Scott said as he undid the tie around his neck to put on a different one for what must’ve been the tenth time since they’ve started getting ready.

 

“How can you possibly know that? You have too much faith in people, Scott,” Stiles said accusatorily with his arms crossed indignantly. Scott just smiled.

 

“And you don’t have enough faith in people,” Scott said with this sense of finality in his tone that told him this conversation was over and that Scott had won.

 

He usually did.

 

Damn him and his moral high ground, Stiles thought as he slipped on his red blazer. Everyone he knew detested this jacket, even Scott, though he would deny it whenever asked.

 

However Stiles did not miss the slight grimace on Scott’s face when he noticed Stiles take it out from their closet.

 

Lydia was the only person who actually liked it. She said it gave him a cute hipster nerd vibe. Their fashion senses were just too advanced for this town they had joked once.

 

It didn’t matter though. Stiles never did much to gain attention at any of the clubs events. That was Erica and Isaac’s prerogative. Stiles knew that he’d end up spending most of the evening with Scott and Lydia, telling the nice elderly members of the club about what their plans were now that they had graduated college.

 

It would be a whole evening of sweet old ladies pinching their cheeks and talking about how little they used to be, and old men clapping them on their shoulders, asking if they got the graduation cards they sent with pretty generous checks inside.

 

That was what Stiles was prepared for at least.

 

Stiles and the rest of his siblings all piled into his jeep, poor Scott stuck in the back because Erica had called shotgun. They followed behind their parents in Melissa’s ford focus and Erica and Isaac would not shut up about their plan to convince the Argents to throw a party for just the young people and then a second plan to find a way to go to said party. Boyd only spoke up to poke holes in their plan and each time he did, Scott and Stiles would share an amused look in the rearview mirror.

 

The Summer Gala was one of the busiest nights of the year at the club. Absolutely every member would attend unless deathly ill to kick off the summer season. They would dress up the already scenic courtyard with twinkling string lights and paper lanterns, and put floating tea lights in the pool and fountains.

 

The waiters all dressed in sharp vests and walked around with trays of crab cakes, mini quiches, and other cute fancy hors d’oeuvres one would expect to find at events like this.

 

There was an open bar for the people who were of age, and a live band played classy music for people to dance to.

 

That was Stiles’ favorite part. The dancing. The events at the club were the only places Stiles liked to dance. He disliked the clubs Erica and Isaac always talked about going to. The dancing there was just awkward and creepy. Some stranger was either grinding their ass in his crotch or grinding their crotch in his ass. He was not a fan.

 

But the country club dances. Now that, Stiles loved. Swaying and spinning on the dance floor with Lydia or Scott, and sometimes Danny was the highlight of these events for Stiles. Sure, he wasn’t the most graceful at it, but it was fun!

 

And his mother… Well she had loved swing dancing and ballroom dancing, stuff like the foxtrot when she was alive. And even though she was as graceless as Stiles was now, his father said she would always light up the moment they hit the dance floor.

 

So Stiles felt closer to her when he danced in the way she had loved so much.

 

And that was the first thing he did. He and Scott locked arms and rushed to the open dance floor where couples were gathering for the first song of the night. There they saw Lydia and Danny and quickly paired off: Stiles and Lydia, and Scott and Danny. The band played a cover of Sinatra’s _Fly Me To the Moon_ to open up the Summer Gala.

 

Stiles could see as he and Lydia did their modest swing dance(Stiles only stepped on her feet once) that Isaac was dancing with a girl who’d been in his class, while Erica had managed to drag Boyd to the dance floor to dance with her. He smiled; proud his little sister had been thoughtful enough to include Boyd instead of going after one of the many boys (and some girls) she’d been crushing on.

 

Scott seemed to have took notice too because Stiles caught his brother looking over at their siblings with a goofy, proud grin. Sometimes, Erica wasn’t silly and ridiculous at all and could be very thoughtful.

 

When the song ended, all the couples stopped dancing and joined all the guests who had stood to the side to watch in applauding the band. Then the chairwoman of the club gave some speech that Stiles absolutely did not pay attention to.

 

Instead he was looking around; trying to find the pair of eyes he felt was staring at him. He briefly made eye contact with an imposing man with light eyes and dark hair and though it was hard to make out his face due to a dark shadow casting over it, he could see a very cold expression. The man didn’t even flinch when Stiles’ eyes met his. Instead he just looked away as if he’d never been staring in the first place.

 

Weird.

 

The speech ended and Stiles clapped along with everyone else before joining Lydia for another dance and then another with Danny before Scott grabbed him and pulled him away.

 

“Come on, its time to meet your fate. We need to go formally meet the dreaded rich people,” Scott teased as He guided Stiles through the throng of well-dressed people to where their parents and sibling were waiting.

 

Melissa was checking them all over, making sure they were presentable. Mostly she was adjusting the neckline on Erica’s dress and trying to get Boyd to look like he actually wanted to be here.

 

“Come on, I see the Argents over there,” John said as he gestured towards a fountain decked in tea lights where the wealthy trio stood, conversing with each other. Allison looked genuinely pleased to be here while her aunt and Derek Hale looked like they couldn’t be bothered. And that’s when Stiles realized Derek Hale was the imposing man who had been staring at him.

 

Weirder.

 

They followed the sheriff over to the fountain and Allison’s eyes brightened when she noticed Stiles’ dad and their family.

 

“Sheriff Stilinski! I’m so glad to see you,” Allison said as she stepped forward, giving the man a quick but firm handshake. “Everyone here has been so polite and considerate giving me and my party privacy. I was worried we’d be bombarded.”

 

“Privacy,” Kate said with a controlled laugh, “Darling, we’re being stared at. But it’s nice to see you, Sheriff,” She added the last part very cordially.

 

Allison smiled at her Aunt’s comment, but didn’t say anything to disagree with her. “This must be your family!” She said as she looked at the rest of the McCall Stilinski clan.

 

“Yes. This is my wife, Melissa McCall Stilinski, and her son, Scott,” John began as made introductions. Allison shook Melissa’s hand and even leaned in to kiss each cheek. Stiles could only assume it was a New York thing. Or maybe a French thing. After Melissa, when it was time to shake Scott’s hand, Allison gets the same dopey look Scott had when he talked about her and their hands and eyes lingered a little too long. It wasn’t until Kate cleared her throat that they both blushed and looked away.

 

“And this is my son, Stiles. And our foster children, Vernon, though he prefers Boyd, Isaac and Erica,” The sheriff finished. Allison shook each of their hands, and did the same New York cheek kisses.

 

“Hello, I’m Allison Argent. This is my aunt, Kate Argent, and our dear friend, Derek Hale,” Allison introduced when it came time for her. Kate politely shook Melissa’s hand, but had simply nodded to Stiles and his siblings, and Derek, well… Derek stiffly shook the Sheriff and Melissa’s hand but didn’t even deign to look at the children aside from a judgmental look at Stiles and his red jacket.

 

Stiles immediately did not like him but he tried to give Derek Hale’s awkward and gruff stiffness a pass by assuming it was because of the fact that once Allison formally introduced him, everyone nearby looked over shocked and then started murmuring to each other.

 

Yes. The gossipmongers were on the case once again. Stiles could guess that even though it had only been about thirty seconds, even the valets knew that a member of the elusive Hale family had finally returned to Beacon Hills.

 

He looked around and noted that his dad and Melissa had also drifted to the dance floor and Erica and Isaac had glued themselves to Kate’s side as she went to get another flute of champagne, asking her questions about life in New York, probably already scheming their way into asking her if she liked parties. Though Allison would probably have been the more fruitful choice to ask.

 

To keep from any more awkward encounters, Stiles asked Allison questions about how she was liking Beacon Hills and made pleasant and enjoyable conversation for several minutes with Scott interjecting when it was appropriate.

 

Derek Hale had stepped back and kept himself out of the conversation entirely.

 

Stiles gave him a glance in his direction, to see if he could entice Derek Hale into the conversation, but he just looked even more terse and off-put. Allison and Scott had both noticed and neither said a word, perhaps not knowing what to say.

 

“Ex-Excuse me, Alliso- Miss Argent? Would you like to dance?” Scott asked, his voice had broken through the thick silence amidst their group. He sounded awkward and nervous and Stiles could see in the dim lighting that he was blushing. But thankfully Allison was blushing too.

 

“I’d love to, Scott. And please call me, Allison!” She said as she took he hand pulled Scott’s stunned, puppy dog ass onto the dance floor. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the scene as they left them.

 

And Boyd… Well it seemed at least Boyd was still there by Stiles’ side with Derek Hale glowering at the dance floor.

 

Stiles and Boyd exchanged a look before they looked to Derek. “So, Mr. Hale, do you like dancing?” Stiles asked politely, he expected Derek to at least try to be cordial. At least ask to be called Derek instead of being addressed so formally. But instead, Derek Hale sneered slightly before he glanced in Stiles’ direction.

 

“Not if I can help it,” He said and then immediately looked away.

 

Let it be known that Stiles could take a hint. While he may have been obtuse and unaware in his high school years, Stiles had learned to read when someone’s body language and tone expressed disinterest or disgust in him. And Derek Hale’s pensive, stupid face and fit body was saying clear as day that Stiles’ presence was not welcomed or appreciated.

 

Without a warning, Stiles grabbed his younger brother’s arm and pulled him away from Derek Hale.  
  
It must’ve been an amusing sight though, seeing Stiles’ scrawny frame tug and pull at Boyd’s massive and muscled one since Stiles swore he almost saw a smirk. But he did not stay long enough to dwell. Instead he went to the bar where Kate Argent stood, poised and elegant with a flute of champagne, and Isaac and Erica flanking her sides like parasites.

 

And because his parents and Scott were occupied and Boyd could care less about his younger siblings embarrassing the family, it was up to Stiles to correct the situation.

 

He approached and exchanged a few stilted, yet polite remarks with Kate and then gave some explanation to drag his pestering siblings away. Boyd remarked when they were out of earshot that he’d never seen a woman in six-inch heels strut away so fast. And straight to the company of Derek Hale. Good, now they could think they were better than everyone else together.

 

Once his three foster siblings were taken care of, Boyd sneaking off somewhere to be alone, and Erica and Isaac off with the other members their age, boasting about their newly made connections to the Hales, Stiles finally rejoined Lydia.

 

“I’ve never seen a more miserable man,” Lydia remarked as they discussed the Argents and Derek Hale.

 

“I’d fear his face might implode if he were to ever smile,” Stiles joked, earning a subdued laugh from Lydia, so as not to gain unwanted attention. “I think my fashion sense offends him as well. He practically glared at my poor blazer... Maybe he’s just jealous.”

 

“Yes, he most certainly is,” Lydia said sarcastically. “Allison Argent though is very lovely. And she seems very taken with Scott,” She observed. Stiles grinned.

 

“And how could she not be? Scott is by far the kindest person here. You should’ve seen them and their dopey, love sick faces when they made eye contact the first time, it was like every single Disney movie collided with a John Green novel, but without the singing and death part,” He said gleefully. Lydia rolled her eyes but she still smiled nonetheless.

 

The next half of the evening was spent wrangling Isaac and Erica when the misbehaved, enjoying dances with Lydia and Danny (since Scott was occupied dancing with Allison still!) and sneaking off to hide the old ladies who all wanted to congratulate them on graduating from Stanford and ask them when they were getting married and having children. Because despite Stiles and Lydia having denied it for years, the elderly members of the club still couldn’t understand that they were just friends of the opposite sex.

 

So there the two sat, passing a half empty bottle of vodka they swiped from the bar when no one was looking between the two of them, hiding behind a stack of lounge chairs. They were tipsy and laughing about something that neither could remember when they heard two voices in conversation approach.

 

They joyously shushed each other, biting their own lips to keep quiet and eavesdrop in on the conversation. When peaking through the slats of the lounge chairs they both immediately recognized Allison Argent and Derek Hale.

 

“… is fun, don’t you think? And Scott is amazing, I’m so glad we’re here the whole summer,” Allison said to Derek, she still had that love-struck, dopey look on her face and Stiles could bet Scott did too wherever he was. “Aren’t you enjoying yourself, Derek?”

 

They heard the scoff before they saw the scowl. “How can I enjoy myself when you are dancing with the only pleasant person in the room?”

 

Stiles and Lydia both shared an eye-roll at that.

 

“But don’t you think his step brother, Stiles is charming as well? Attractive too, though not as much as Scott,” Allison said, with something else hinting in her tone. Like she were suggesting Derek Hale could be attracted to Stiles. She at least seemed to enjoy Stiles’ conversation earlier. Too bad she was mad, Stiles thought humoredly.

 

“He is barely tolerable and not enticing enough to attract me,” Was Derek’s reply.

 

And even though he’d been silent, Stiles was absolutely speechless. The nerve of that man implying that Stiles was not good enough for him! If anyone was not good enough, it was Derek Hale. He couldn’t even make normal, pleasant conversation.

 

He didn’t even realize that he was actually hurt by what Derek said until he had felt the weight of Lydia’s hand on his.

 

“You’re wasting your time trying to get me to have a good time, go spend time your tolerable and pleasant dance partner,” Derek said monotonously. Allison seemed to think Derek was funny or something because she smiled and with a small laugh bid Derek farewell for the time being to rejoin Scott.

 

Derek lingered there a moment before he too went off somewhere. Stiles must still have seemed crestfallen because Lydia squeezed his had and grinned.

 

“Well thank god he’s not attracted to you, now you don’t have to talk to him ever again,” Lydia said and Stiles chuckled and nodded.

 

“Come on. Lets dance this vodka off and forget his sullen ass,” Stiles said. “No matter how fine it is.”

 

They both laughed and joined their friends on the dance floor. Stiles danced once with Allison and it further improved his opinion of her. She was certainly the only worthwhile person of mass wealth he’d ever met. Scott was very lucky.

 

Stiles also danced with both Scott and Isaac, and another dance with Erica before attempting another swing dance with Lydia that had not gone very well.

 

When their dance had ended, Lydia leaned in and whispered in his ear. “His royal ass seems quite attracted to you now. He can’t stop staring at you.” Stiles scoffed and looked over to see Derek Hale’s eyes were indeed on him and instead of looking away, Derek held his gaze. It wasn’t until Kate Argent looked to where Derek was staring and made some comment to him that Derek’s eyes left him.

 

Stiles turned back to Lydia. “That wasn’t attraction, that was him looking down on us mere mortals and ruing the day we were given life,” Stiles said, voice slightly raised as he spoke above the music so Lydia could hear him.

 

“Sure,” She said and Stiles knew she wasn’t convinced.

 

Instead of arguing however, they all continued to dance together. The band had decided to throw the young people a bone and played something contemporary.

 

So instead of couples dancing, it just became a pit of young people jumping around and dancing wildly, but not inappropriate so as not to offend the older club members.

 

When the band ended the song, the lead guitarist announced they’d be taking a ten, so there wouldn’t be any music to dance to. Lydia and Danny go of somewhere, claiming they needed to go to the bathroom, so that left Stiles with Scott, Isaac, Erica and of course Allison.

 

“Your friend Lydia is absolutely charming. She’s so smart and quick, I hope I see more of her this summer,” Allison said as she caught her breath from all the dancing. Stiles and Scott both smiled, glad everyone seemed to be getting along now. Until Erica decided to chime in.

 

“Yea. It’s a shame about her family though,” Erica said, clearly without having thought it through at all. Or maybe she had and she just didn’t care. Erica could be insensitive.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized something was wrong…” Allison said politely, though Stiles could tell she was uncomfortable.

 

“Well, her family has been losing their wealth and reputation slowly over the years,” Erica said in her gossiping voice. Stiles glared and Scott and Allison both just seemed completely uncomfortable.

 

“Erica, stop i-“

 

“Stiles would never admit out loud, but we all know it’s true. Lydia is lucky she’s so charming, she’ll have many advantages to marry rich and save herself at least.“

To make matters worse, hear came both Derek and Kate to overhear their dreaded conversation.

 

“Too bad she’s not as lucky as Scott at meeting rich dates. When he and Stiles were in high school, he dated Kira Yukimura. That’s right, Yukimura as in Yukimura Industries. She was a friggin’ heiress. We all thought she and Scott would get hitched right out of high school and all our financial problems would be fixed, but… They broke up their sophomore year of college… It all worked out for the best thou-“

 

“I’m sorry, Allison, Erica must have snuck some booze or something, she normally doesn’t talk like this. At all,” Stiles said as he glared at his sister, dragging her away from the group. He could not believe her. Lydia has been nothing but kind to Erica, if not sometimes a bit sassy and short, but that was rare and did not justify Erica basically calling her and her family desperate gold diggers. And then she goes on to imply Scott was some failed gold digger and the Argent fortune was his next target! Good god, she had humiliated them!

 

“Stiles, you’re overreacting, it’s fine!” Erica whined but Stiles was having none of it as he sat her down at a nearby bench where Boyd was sitting.

 

“No. You were inappropriate and you will sit here with Boyd and think about what you’ve done! I can’t believe you!” Stiles said, giving her his best impression of their parents’ disappointed look and Scott’s as well. Erica did not seem impressed but Stiles left her there anyway, not caring.

 

When he rejoined the group, it seems Scott had managed to pick up the pieces somewhat. At least Allison no longer looked uncomfortable, but Derek and Kate looked… unreadable and cold. So that was normal.

 

“Kira and I still keep in touch, we ended things on good terms, we’re good friends,” Scott explained. “We were always more like friends, even when we were together. I think that’s why maintaining our friendship now is so easy.”

 

Allison seemed satisfied and happy with that explanation. Not jealous or suspicious. And if Kate and Derek were suspicious, well Stiles had no way of knowing.

 

“Yea, Scott and Kira were always better friends, remember when you two, in an attempt to be romantic, tried to write poetry about each other?” Stiles asked with a grin, acting as if nothing happened earlier, like their younger sister hadn’t humiliated Scott, their family, Lydia and her family as well as make Allison extremely uncomfortable and Stiles pissed off.

 

Scott laughed as he recalled the poetry Stiles was referencing. “It wasn’t all bad, it was my own writing that was the truly horrid part. I compared her to a flower in every poem I wrote,” He said self deprecatingly. Allison laughed and even Kate let out a good mannered chuckle. Derek remained stoic.

 

“No, hers were just as awful, sticking with the nature theme, Kira always referred to Scott as a strong tree,” Stiles said laughing with Allison and Scott. “I never thought poetry could repel love, but after reading their poems, ugh, never again. Even a Shakespearean sonnet seems awful now,” He joked light heartedly. Allison and Scott were both laughing and Kate even seemed genuinely amused. Derek Hale though…

 

“So what would you want? If someone were to romance you,” Derek said in a quick and stilted voice and he seemed a bit too invested in what Stiles’ was going to be.

 

Stiles smiled, wide and fake and slipped his hands in the pockets of his blazer. “For me, I like dancing,” He said, watching the reactions on Derek’s face carefully. “Even if one’s partner is barely tolerable.”

 

And there it was. The recognition and realization that spread across Derek Hale’s face, his hazel eyes clouded with guilt. He knew now that Stiles had heard him. Had heard every disparaging comment he said.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to make sure Erica doesn’t get in trouble,” He said to Allison and Kate, excusing himself from the situation and walked away. He smirked, pleased with himself. He didn’t even need to look back to know that Derek Hale’s eyes were watching him go, trained on his every move.

 

That time it felt good to have him stare.

 

 

That night, or rather morning as the family had not returned home until nearly 3 am, Scott and Stiles laid in their respective beds, both aware that the other was still awake.

 

“I really like her, Stiles,” Scott whispered as he turned over and switched his bedside lamp on, illuminating the room in a soft golden glow.

 

Stiles turned over and faced Scott, propping himself up on his side with his elbow.

 

“Really? I thought you danced with her and only her all night because you felt sorry for her,” Stiles said with a smirk. Scott scoffed though it was in a good-natured way.

 

“Yes. Really. She’s so beautiful and smart… She’s funny and witty too, not like how you are, in her own way and-”

 

“ _And_ she’s devastatingly rich, that’s definitely a pro, right?” Stiles joked. Scott threw his spare pillow at him.

 

“I’m serious. I don’t care about the money, that’s just… A bonus if things worked out. Despite what Erica thinks, I do not troll around for wealthy women,” Scott said, still offended that Erica had implied it earlier that evening.

 

“I know, Scotty, I know. You’re too much of a romantic to marry for money. Erica knows that, she just… She’s like me in high school. Always putting her foot in her mouth and having no mind to mouth filter,” Stiles murmured. He understood, yea. But it didn’t mean he wasn’t still upset with her.

 

Neither of them spoke for awhile, Stiles had assumed Scott was asleep, his thoughts and worries put to rest for the time being.

 

But then Scott spoke again.

 

“Would you do it?” He asked. “Would you marry someone for money?”

 

There wasn’t anything judgmental or accusatory in his tone. Nothing to suggest he was testing Stiles either or was asking for any reason other than curiosity, so Stiles didn’t mind answering.

 

“It would have to for the largest, most extravagant wealth known to man before I _ever_ say I do, Scotty.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as well as 'astrangelady'
> 
> So I wrote this. I might write more, I guess it depends how inspired I feel. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Who knows if its any good.
> 
> I edited it as best I could on my own. If anyone is interested in beta-ing it, let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> I never understood why everyone puts Lydia as Lydia Bennet or Mary in P&P AUs. Like, personally, I don't think she fits either. Not to say Charlotte Lucas is the perfect counterpart to her. If anything, Lydia would probably be Caroline or Catherine de Bourgh, but that didn't fit for my AU.
> 
> So I put her as charlotte, because Charlotte is best friends with lizzie and very smart as well. Though if you read the fic you know I didn't make Lydia "plain" like Charlotte.
> 
> IDK why I felt I had to explain all of that, I just felt like it.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this thing I wrote!


End file.
